Alchemist
Description The Alchemist uses short range magic to disable possible attackers, a class good for taking care of small groups. Gameplay Info Primary Attribute(s): Intelligence Class Frame Deadly Concoction: Once per turn, deal 1d6 bonus damage on hit against an enemy affected by one of the following. Rooted, Immobilised, Slowed, Paralysed Wears Powered Armor Abilities Tier 1 * Acid Flask (2PP) ** Hurl a small vial of corrosive sludge at your target, burning away their armor and flesh. ** Frequency: At-Will ** Action Type: Action ** Requirements: Spell Style/Stance ** Range: 5 ** Target: One Character ** Attack: Int VS Ref *** Hit: Spell Damage + Int. Take Int Damage at the start of their next turn * Flame Flask (2PP) ** Toss a make shift molotov at your enemy, bursting them into flames. If they don't put them out, there could be consequences. ** Frequency: Combat ** Action Type: Action ** Requirements: Spell Style/Stance ** Range: 5 ** Target: One Character ** Attack: Int VS Ref *** Hit: Spell Damage + Int. The target can either use an action on their next turn to remove the flames or take Weapon + Int damage at the end of their next turn. * Glue Ball (2PP) ** The caster tosses a ball of sticky glue, slathering their target to whatever surface they touch. The rock hard subtance locks them in place. ** Frequency: At-Will ** Action Type: Action ** Requirements: Spell Style/Stance ** Range: 5 ** Target: Two Characters ** Attack: Int VS Ref *** Hit: Rooted (1) Tier 2 * Explosive Shard (2PP) ** The caster throws a hissing black ball that bursts into a cloud of scrap. Anyone too close takes a shredding. ** Frequency: At-Will ** Action Type: Action ** Requirements: Spell Style/Stance ** Range: 5 ** Target: Burst 3 ** Attack: Int VS Ref *** Hit: Spell damage + Int * Tar Bomb (2PP) ** Sticky black tar weighs down oncoming attackers ** Frequency: Combat ** Action Type: Action ** Requirements: Spell Style/Stance ** Range: 5 ** Target: Burst 3 ** Attack: Int VS Ref *** Hit: Slowed (1) * Flash Bomb (2PP) ** The caster tosses an enchanted concoction, exploding into a brilliant burst of light ** Frequency: Combat ** Action Type: Action ** Requirements: Spell Style/Stance ** Range: 5 ** Target: Burst 3 ** Attack: Int VS Ref *** Hit: Blinded (1) * Cementing Sludge (2PP) ** You hurl a bucket of hardening sludge that soaks your target, turning them hard as stone for a brief opportunity. ** Frequency: Combat ** Action Type: Action ** Requirements: Spell Style/Stance ** Range: 5 ** Target: One Character ** Attack: Int VS Will *** Hit: Paralyzed (1), Rooted (1) Tier 3 * Deathcloud (2PP) ** Toss a glass vile that erupts with smoke, smoke that chokes all those that walk through it. ** Frequency: Chapter ** Action Type: Action ** Requirements: Spell Style/Stance ** Range: 5 ** Target: Burst 2 ** Attack: Int VS Grit *** Hit: Take Spell Damage while standing or passing through the cloud. Lasts 2 rounds. * Boiling Bomb (3PP) ** Using a secret home recipe, you create a small improvised glass bomb, wounding and staggering those you attack. ** Frequency: Chapter ** Action Type: Action ** Requirements: Spell Style/Stance ** Range: 5 ** Target: One Character ** Attack: Int VS Grit *** Hit: 2 Spell Damage + Int. Staggered (1) *** Miss: Staggered (1) * Stun Powder (3PP) ** You toss forwards a shimmering glitter, that when met with enough oxygen bursts into a bright explosion. ** Frequency: Combat ** Action Type: Action ** Requirements: Spell Style/Stance ** Range: 5 ** Target: Cone 3 ** Attack: Int VS Grit *** Hit: Spell Damage + Int. Stunned (1)